The Only Survivor
by Phiametta
Summary: The U.S.S. Enterprise is traveling though unexplored space in the galaxy when its scanners pick up a ship that does not register within their data banks. Captain James T. Kirk investigates. His findings leave everyone, including Starfleet, wanting more information. The only way to do so is to question the only person aboard the ship. But that will be a little difficult. Spock OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, after watching all three seasons of The Original Series and then the six movies, I had to get a Star Trek story out there. And here it is!

Disclaimer-I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

The last few days roaming the galaxy were uneventful. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Captain, our scanners have picked up a ship dead ahead of us, but it isn't moving." Chekov said in what could almost be described as relief.

Kirk jumped at this, he had been picking at his nails for the last twelve minutes.

"Lieutenant Uhura-"

"All channels are open sir, we aren't getting any communications from them."

"Are we transmitting friendly messages?"

" Yes sir?"

"Spock, what is it?"

"...Fascinating."

"Spock?"

"Our scanners have no information of this ship."

"….what?"

"That Vessel does not exist in the Starfleet database."  
"Well, I think that is a good enough excuse to go check it out. Are there any life forms aboard?"

"Running a full systems scan as we speak Captain."

"The ship captain, is essentially floating in space. All engines are dead, the little power left is being used for life support in a small chamber on the ship. The only life form our scanners pick up is within this chamber."

"Lieutenant, prepare a boarding party with suits. Spock and I will beam aboard with them."

"Yes sir."

Six minutes later a boarding party of five was standing in the transporter room.

"Energize."

The small group was beamed just outside the only livable part of the ship. And luckily they were wearing suits because it was cold and they wouldn't have been able to survive the atmosphere and the zero gravity without them. They were floating in space.

"Activate gravity boots."

Kirk reached to open the door to get to the life form but it was frozen shut. Jim tried using his body weight, see if it would give, but no success.

"Well shit. Is there any other way in?"

"Negative captain."

"Spock give me a hand."

"Captain, I would rather not give you my appendage, in this climate, I would freeze before bleeding to d-"  
"Spock you know what I meant, help me." Kirk rolled his eyes at his first officer.

"I do not think-"

Both men combined their strength to try to crack the ice and open the sealed door. But it was no use.

"Captain there appears to be a layer of ice quite thick on the other side of this door."

"Set Phasers to the lowest setting."

"Captain, I would advise against breaking down that door until whoever is on the other side has the proper equipment on, there is little to no power left and the individual in that room will suffocate if we open this door."

"Kirk to Enterprise."  
"Enterprise here, this is Uhura."  
"Uhura beam Bones over with his kit and an extra suit, and beam him inside the room directly in front of us."

"Aye captain."

Mccoy materialized into the room minutes later.

"Bones….what's in there?" Kirk spoke through the communicators that all the suits had built in. McCoy observed his surroundings, there was a dark haired young woman lying on a mattress breathing deeply.

"A woman Jim. She appears to be in a coma. All her organs are slowed, but she's alive."

"How's the weather in there?"

"Jim I'm a doctor, not a meteorologist. It's cold. She's like an ice cube."

"Can you get the suit on her?"

"I can try Jim, give me a minute."

Everyone listened intently to the communicator.

"Alright, she's in, but I had to change the temperatures to match this room, a rapid change could kill her."

"Stand back from the door, we are going to break it open."

"Wait a minute Jim, let me check the life support settings, alright go ahead."

Kirk and Spock used their phasers to melt the ice and crack the door open.

"According to the life support settings she needs the same oxygen levels as us, but a higher temperature. But there was so little power left the ship focused the remaining energy on filtering the air and lowering the temperature to a livable but power saving state." McCoy explained.

The boarding part stepped into the room to get a look at the woman, all the suit allowed was her dark curls and pale face.

"Alright you and her can beam back up to the ship and get her to the sick bay. We'll stay and look around. Spock, Let's go find the bridge. Everyone else look for anything useful."

"Aye captain."

The two Starfleet officers left the rest of the party to scavenge the ship elsewhere for any useful information. It was a bit spooky in Jim's opinion, it was pitch black and eerily quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the distant chatter of the rest of the boarding party and the oxygen masks he and Spock were wearing.

The captain and his first officer roamed the remains of the ship, hoping to find the bridge. Eventually they did and found the information they were looking for.

"Captain, this ships name is Imperial I and it was completed three-hundred and twenty-five years ago. And Admiral Terelle was the commanding officer of the ship." Spock had a flashlight pointed at the plaque at the entrance of the bridge.

Kirk's eyes bugged out, over three hundred years ago? Starfleet hasn't even been around for that long. Hell Earth was probably still in the Dark Ages.

"Can you get any information out of the computer drives?"  
"Not without power."  
"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, Uhura speaking."  
"Uhura can you beam down Scotty, I need him to transfer the remaining power on this ship to the computers."

"Aye captain."

"Scotty, I know there isn't much juice left in this thing but can you get what is left and get the computer up and running, see what this Ship has been through."

"Aye Captain."

Scotty started floating toward where he guessed the engineering department was to start getting all remaining power to those computers. Of course he was able to, and endless amounts of information was gained, but not exactly what they wanted at the moment. But what Scotty wasn't prepared for was the dead floating body in engineering.

"Captain!"

"Yes Scotty?"

"There is a corpse in engineering." Spock and Kirk went to investigate along with everyone else.

They found exactly that, a young male frozen solid. That was a sight none of them would forget. But what to do with him? Kirk figured McCoy would want to do an autopsy on him for any more information.

Luckily no other little surprises were found, then they beamed up to the Enterprise with the corpse, which was taken to the morgue.

Jim made his way to the medical bay and Spock went to the bridge.

"Well Bones, what's the verdict?"

"I have to keep her in the suit until her body is at a normal temperature. I set the suit to do the work for me, come back in the morning, I will be able to take the suit off then."

The Captain went to the bridge to record the findings and report to Starfleet. He was directed to stay and continue to investigate the information the Imperial I had to offer before leaving the area. Spock had been going through everything as soon as he had arrived on the bridge.

"Find anything interesting yet Spock?"

"Affirmative. The ship was made on a planet called Lyridia. However our databanks have no information on a planet with that name. I then looked for the location of this planet with the information retrieved from the Imperial I, the planet was in this galaxy, and however it no longer exists. The last ship log was logged three hundred and twenty years ago."

"Does the log say what happened? Play it."

Spock pressed a few buttons and then a male's voice sounded.

"This is Commander Attano, the Klingons-, I did what I could, and Admiral Terelle is safe for -…" There was distortion and explosions gargling the recording, that was all Kirk got out of it.

"…that's it?"

"Affirmative."

Jim sighed, they were going to be stuck here until they got some decent information.

"Alright, Spock have Uhura help with the info from the Imperial, I'm starving."

Jim went to his quarters to replicate some soup, he was still a bit chilled from earlier, then went to his desk chair and put his feet up to eat his soup. He figured giving Bones a call would be a good idea.

"Bones, any updates."

"No Jim, just a slight increase in her bodily functions, completely normal."

"Keep me posted. Kirk out."

The next morning the first thing he did after his daily routine was go to the med bay to check up on their alien.

Bones had taken her out of the suit finally, she was now under a thick quilt. Jim could finally get a good look at her. She was freakishly pale for one, and she had dark brown curls that seemed to be long enough to touch her collar bone, couldn't be for sure though. About average height, pretty slim but muscular…not bad, he thought to himself.

Bones cleared his throat.

"Jim I would appreciate it if you would not ogle my patients."

"C'mon Bones, don't tell me you didn't."

"I didn't."

Jim didn't believe him.

"Whats with the huge blanket."

"It's a heated quilt, keep her at the temperature she needs to be without everyone else having to sweat."

"Did she wake up yet?" Spock walked in at that moment.

"Not yet, but her brain activity continues to increase…which I am a bit worried about."

"Is an increase in brain activity not what you are looking for Doctor?"

"It is, but hers is already higher than the average human, and it is almost close to yours at the moment Spock."

Bones got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Indeed?"

"Yup."

"Fascinating. Perhaps her species is more like Vulcans then Humans."

"Maybe, I won't know anything until she wakes up though."

"Which will be..?" Jim asked.

"Well I just got her to the correct temperature, so soon hopefully. Maybe she'll need a little boost to get her up and running. I just need time."

And they gave her time, another twenty-four hours passed. Bones had waited twelve before he gave her anything. But even that didn't work. He was frustrated and sleep deprived.

"I've tried everything Jim, I don't know why she won't wake up. She's completely healthy besides the fact that she was practically an ice cube two days ago. She doesn't show any signs of head trauma, her brain scans show activity, high brain activity. I don't know what else to do besides just wait it out and see what happens." Kirk was back to check up on the woman.

"Well, we have no idea how long she has been asleep, what can a day or two more do?"

"If her brain activity wasn't so high I would say she was comatose, but there's a lot of stuff going on in there so I have no idea Jim. I'll give her another twenty-four hours, if she hasn't regained consciousness maybe I could have Spock try a mind meld.

A day later, the woman was still in her deep sleep, and Bones caught up on his.

Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy paged Spock to come down to the medical bay, he wanted him to try the Vulcan mind meld. He could think of no other options.

The half Vulcan arrived in the medical bay, suspecting it was about the woman they found on the dead ship. And he was correct, however he had not the faintest idea that the Captain and Medical Officer wanted him to mind meld with this creature. He didn't believe they understood that a mind meld was a very personal exchange, very personal.

Spock stepped in, hands clasped behind his back, the Captain was already there.

"Spock, Bones has tried everything he knows to get this woman out of her sleep, we want you to try a mind meld."

Both waited for the rebuttal, but it didn't come, which surprised them both.

"Very well." Both officers could detect the apprehension in his voice, and watched him curiously as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

The first officer had been rather curious of the female the rescued from the Lyridian ship. He was interested to find out more of her species, what happened to the planet, what happened to the ship, how she was able to survive….along with a long list of questions.

Spock placed his fingertips in the correct positions, but he was not at all prepared for what greeted him next.

Shall I continue? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Thanks for all the feedback guys, I cranked this out as fast as I could for you. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer- I only own my OC

Spock placed his fingertips in the correct positions, but he was not at all prepared for what greeted him next.

He was expecting to find the females' subconscious to recoil against its intruder. That wasn't what happened. He was pulled in deeper. Spock tried pulling out on instinct but was unable to. He was being drowned in memories from the woman.

* * *

Liliaceae Terelle was born to the rulers of Lyridia and was their only child. Like a fair amount of her species she was born with a talent. Her parents, who also had their own gifts, let her learn how to properly use her own. Liliaceae was also exceptionally clever. She excelled in her studies and was especially fond of anything to do with outer space.

At a very young age she became involved in their space exploration program. She accompanied their first space expedition that had gone beyond their solar system at the age of thirteen. In two years she quickly rose to first officer. Always at her side was her protector, her best friend, Alec Attano. He always went with her on her space explorations.

Liliaceae's parents had known of their growing friendship in their schooling and Alec wanted to become one of the Lyridian Guard and was training to become one. They had thought with his talent, he would be perfect to protect their daughter. Alec was a telepath. If anyone had any dark desire to harm their little girl, Alec would know the second they thought it. And so he was made Liliaceae's protector. Alec also was extremely bright, he became Lily's right hand along with protector.

At the age of eighteen she was the captain of her own ship. Alec was now her first officer. The Lyridian government was having some issues with the Klingons, so they sent Captain Terelle to Kronos to speak to their leaders personally. They were more than half way to the planet when they were fired upon by a 'renegade' Klingon Captain. They open fired, both ships were hit, both ships had casualties. The Lyridian ship was in bad shape. The Klingons had the upper hand, they were in a battleship, but Lily somehow defeated the Klingon vessel and return home safely. No one knows how she defeated them…besides Alec, and he would never betray his best friend. But the ships crew had been seconds from death, before Lily did whatever she did. She was given the status of Admiral after that battle.

That ship was irreparable. It was recycled and used to finish the construction of Lyridians first star ship. A ship that was capable of combat, and long space voyages. Also the first ship to have warp capabilities. On her twentieth birthday the Imperial I was put in commission with her name on the plaque.

Lily and her crew traveled far and wide, but unfortunately they were forced to return to their home planet every now and again. On their last trip home Lily was met with grave expressions. Their star was dying, scientists calculated that it could explode within forty-eight hours. Lily's parents were going to stay with the people but they ordered their daughter to leave with as many as possible. The Imperial I was the only Starship and it could hold just less than a thousand people. Lyridians of all ages were loaded onto the starship, but the ships commander was reluctant to leave her planet.

Alec was the one who convinced her to go to her ship, when their planet was going to be consumed by the explosion of their star. Her parents had urged him to do so, get her as far away from here as possible.

She would have to lead the survivors, if there were any.

"Go."

They left quickly, but the star exploded sooner than they thought, few ships made it out of orbit. The ones that did were consumed by the dying star. The Imperial I was the only one that got out fast enough to avoid the star and its radiation. But everyone felt the ship shake when the pure energy from the detonation hit the ship.

The ship was grieving the loss of their planet. Days went by, but nobody had noticed. They were totally unaware that they had passed into Klingon territory as well.

The Klingons attacked, but the shields held long enough for the admiral and her crew to come to their senses. She ordered everyone to abandon ship. If the ship was destroyed, any hope of the survival of their race would disappear. The crew packed themselves into the shuttlecrafts and somehow they had taken no damage while being fired upon in their escape. The rest beamed to friendly planets, great amounts of the ships power was used transporting so many so far away. She saved every life on her ship, apart from two.

"Alec, GO, I will remain with my ship, a captain goes down with her ship...you must go. That is an order."

"Lily…"

"GO"

"Lily, I love you, and I'm sorry"….her protector injected her with a mild sedative so he could save her…well that's what he had hoped to do.

"How could you."

"I love you." The last thing she remembered was Alec's lips upon her own in goodbye.

The shields had been destroyed, the ship was being blown to pieces, all remaining escape pods and shuttles were destroyed.

Her protector carried her into her quarters, the strongest part of the ship. Then secured the door and sprinted to engineering to divert all remaining power to the life support systems in the admiral's chamber, along with a very slight mix of a sedative that was absorbed through the lungs into the oxygen filters, to keep her asleep until he could wake her…or someone else saved her. The decks just beneath him were then blown away, he suffocated then froze.

The Klingons had wasted too much power trying to get past the shields of this ship. Their ship was about to die in space unless they stopped and tried to get back to their home planet to repair. No planet known at the time had the technology Lyridians had. The Imperial I was left to float in space, blown to bits and pieces, a skeleton of its former glory. It wasn't traced by any computer scanners until the Starship Enterprise had. And it was hundreds of years later.

The memories left Spocks mind and were replaced with the sound of someone's voice.

"Who are you?" The female's voice was crystal clear in his mind.

For a moment he was a bit stunned, her mind was so much more complex than the other humans he had melded with.

"I am Commander Spock of the U.S.S Enterprise. We found you alone on a dead ship, our medical officer has failed to bring you to consciousness."

"So he wanted you to invade my mind?" She sounded more than a bit angry at this.

"He could think of no other options."

"That was not my intent…I had no idea…have no idea if I was with friend or foe. I was merely being cautious."

"I can assure you that we are allies. Are you able to regain consciousness?"

"Yes." And with that she pushed the Vulcan out of her mind and forced herself awake.

* * *

Jim and Bones watched Spock intently, the Vulcans eyebrows immediately furrowed when he began the meld.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Kirk mentioned.

"Dunno, but I think they are communicating, look at his eyelids." They were searching endlessly.

They waited patiently, approximately twenty minutes passed before they were becoming worried. Kirk put his hand on Spock's shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Spock?" No response.

"Spock snap out of it." The first officer's eyes snapped open and moments later the woman's did as well.

"Jim, she's awake!" Bones was a bit startled, he didn't expect it to work, much less so quickly.

She was blinking rapidly. Spock had left his chair to stand with the others.

Lily brought her hands up to her face.

"I…can not see." She squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can't see! Who ARE you people, what did you do to me?" She was tensing up in her bed. Her hands clenching the thin blanket in her fists.

"Miss, I am the Chief medical officer on this starship and I did not do anything that would have affected your eyesight. It is most likely temporary due to the fact that you have probably been unconscious for centuries. I will run some tests and complete a full check-up if you will allow me." She could already feel the Doctor waving something over her head.

"Centuries? What do you mean centuries? What year is this? …my ship. What happened?! Where's Alec?"

"The Earth date 2315." Kirk interjected.

Lily's mouth fell open.

"You must be joking. Who are you? Which one of you is Spock?"

"I am Captain James Kirk, Miss…?"

"You may call me Liliaceae captain, what is this Earth?"

"Earth is the planet where the doctor and I were born, Miss Lily. May I call you Lily?"

Lily was quiet for a moment, only her parents and Alec had ever called her by that name. Spock watched her deliberate…" You may."

"Spock is my first officer, and Doc-"

"On your left or right?"

"..Um my right…" Jim gave her a strange look, which she couldn't see.

"And on my left is Doctor Leonard McCoy." Jim watched, very confused, as she looked at each of them.

"Have you gained your eyesight already?"

Lily rose an eyebrow at this. "No…"

Jim gave Spock a confused look, but he was watching her with a raised brow.

"Okay.. Well can I ask a few questions? Like, where are you from, what happened to your ship?..."

The memories came flooding back before her eyes. The loss of her parents and planet, then her ship and …where was Alec…was he gone?

Bones watched her expression change to one of pain and loss.

"Jim, your questions will have to wait. Let me do my job, and when I think she is ready, I'll let you know." He led his captain and first officer out of his sick bay and returned to his patient. She seemed lost in her thoughts for the moment. He buzzed for nurse Chapel. He figured Lily would warm up to another woman easier than himself.

His head nurse went to her and gently put her hand on her shoulder. But Chapels wrist was quickly twisted around her back by Lily.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, then let the nurse go with a shove.

Well, he thought, this was going to be a bit harder then he assumed. He just stood there a while, just thinking. Lily sighed a bit dramatically at him.

"Well are you going to start your tests or what, Doctor?"

"As soon as I know you won't break my arm I will."

"I will not harm you."

"Well then, if you'll follow me please." He went to offer his hand to guide her to a different room, but she stood up on her own accord. Or she at least tried to, her legs felt like jelly.

"Should I get a wheel chair?"

"NO…sorry, no. I am fine." She took a step forward, everything seemed off…even her balance, and she would have fell flat on her face if Bones didn't catch her.

"What is wrong with me…?"She sighed.

"Well what do you expect? I am honestly surprised that you can stand on your own. Put your left arm on my left shoulder, I'll help you." Lily couldn't help but warm up to the Doctor, she leaned her left side into his right as he helped her walk across the med bay.

"Well first things first," He started as he helped her lay on a different bed. "I want to do a full scan, to make sure everything is working properly, then a blood test. Shouldn't take more than five minutes."

He did all his tests, and decided to skip the tests that required movement until she was at one-hundred percent. He chatted on and on the whole time, keeping her relaxed. She secretly liked his accent, but she wouldn't tell him. He told her about the ship, the federation, some of the planets they had been to, then he told her a little about himself, like his daughter and his ex-wife. He finished up his tests and helped her back to her own bed, still talking.

"I'm not putting you to sleep, am I?" He noticed her eyes had been drooping the past few minutes.

"Hmmm?" She hummed sleepily.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled to himself.

"How about tomorrow you tell me a lil' bit about yourself. Seems like I did all the talking today."

"Mmmm." Was all he got, and he would take that as a yes.

* * *

Well? I was going to add more Spock in the ending...but I couldn't figure out what or how, and I kind of liked how it ended.

What do you guys want to see next chapter?  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry about the wait everyone, this chapter just kept getting bigger and bigger so I split it in two. The next one should be out soon :) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

* * *

"I'm not putting you to sleep, am I?" He noticed her eyes had been drooping the past few minutes.

"Hmmm?" She hummed sleepily.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled to himself.

"How about tomorrow you tell me a lil' bit about yourself. Seems like I did all the talking today."

"Mmmm." Was all he got, and he would take that as a yes.

* * *

Spock was feeling oddly confused about this whole situation. After his shift was over, the science officer had intended to go to his quarters to meditate. That was what he told Nyota at least. But somehow he ended up in the medical bay. Thankfully he was the only one there at the time. Spock walked over to the admiral's bed. She was curled up into a ball, fast asleep.

It was like he had no control in the next few moments. His hands fell apart from their usual place behind his back and his fingers reached down to glide along her cheek. Her skin was extremely soft but she was cold. Spock reached over to the empty bed next to her to cover her with the blanket, then took a step back.

He was greatly troubled, he had no intention of going to the medical bay, yet here he was staring at the sleeping creature. He really needed to meditate.

Spock made his way back to his quarters to find Nyota sitting at his desk.

"Where were you? I waited for you?" She looked at him suspiciously. Lately their relationship was falling apart. The night before the Imperial was found, Nyota blew up at him for reasons he still does not know.

She had started yelling then hurling her shoes at him and telling him to 'get the fuck out.' He gladly did so.

"I was merely checking on Miss Terell. Had I known you wanted to talk I-"

"Spock don't give me that bullshit, it's almost midnight. Why would you check on the comatose girl who you don't even know this late at night?" Nyota rudely interrupted him. He didn't bother answering her, she was obviously in one of her moods. Instead he walked over to his desk and logged in to his PADD.

She sighed angrily, she has had enough of him. She walked out. Spock did not fail to notice the bruise she had on her neck as she walked out. He was not the one who put it there.

Spock replied to the various messages he had received, none of which were anything of interest. He logged out and changed into his Vulcan robes to meditate. He had a feeling he was going to be doing so for longer than usual and wanted to be comfortable.

What he wouldn't notice until much later was the message his father sent him just moments after he shut down his PADD.

* * *

Lily woke up the next day, pleasantly surprised. She opened her eyes and saw light instead of complete darkness. She waved her hand in front of her face, and was delighted to find that she could make out a very blurry outline, just the change in color. She also noticed that an extra blanket was now covering her form, that wasn't there when she went to sleep.

Lily jumped, startled when she heard the Captain and Bones arguing in what was probably the Doctors office.

"Bones, I need to question her, Starfleet is getting antsy."

"Now wait just a damned minute, I am the Head Doctor on this ship and if I think she isn't ready for your interrogation, she isn't ready. Now you might want to get out of my medical bay before I remember that you are behind on at least seven vaccinations."

Kirk didn't need to be told twice. He was out the door in seconds.

Bones walked out of his office looking quite proud of himself to find Lily staring directly at him.

"Miss Lily, glad to see your awake! How are those eyes doing?" Lily was quite amused by how quickly the Doctors tone changed when he saw her.

"They are getting better, I can see your outline now, but no details." She squinted her eyes, but it was of no use.

"Good good, you are healing pretty fast." He said while examining her charts.

"Now, I think you have been cooped up for too long. A little exercise would do you good, would a little tour of the ship suit you?" Lily's eyes brightening considerably.

"Well I _am_ getting tired of staring at the same wall." She joked.

McCoy went to her bedside in case she needed assistance. She rose smoothly, unlike yesterday's attempt. Being the gentleman, Bones offered her his arm. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Back where I came from, it was a custom for the man to offer his arm for a lady. Like this, give me your hand." McCoy took her offered hand and put it in the correct position.

"Where do you come from?" She asked as he led them out of the medical bay.

"Georgia, it's a southern state in the Country called the United States of America. But today wasn't supposed to be about me. I'll be asking the questions now if you don't mind."

"What is your full name?" Bones started off with as he began showing her the lower decks.

"Liliaceae Terell." She shivered.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Your planet was probably much warmer then earth. If the captain gives your own personal rooms, you can change the settings to your liking."

"It was warm compared to here. An average day was one hundred and fifteen degrees Fahrenheit."

"What was considered cold?"

"The temperature stayed constant, maybe ten degrees colder or warmer. We did not have seasons like some of the planets close to us?" She shivered again.

"You didn't have snow on your planet?" Bones asked.

"What is snow?" Lily looked at him curiously.

"It's a form of precipitation. On earth, when the temperature drops to thirty-two and below, the rain would turn to ice crystals. If you are ever on earth, I will gladly show you a winter wonderland." Lily shivered again, whatever Bones was talking about sounded dreadfully cold.

As the pair walked around various parts of the ship, Lily was relying on the Doctor more and more to help her walk.

"Slow day Doctor?" Someone named Scotty asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask, I'm not the one who's drinking on the job." Scotty had a bottle of an unknown liquid and a small glass placed on some equipment.

"A man's gotta stay warm somehow. Who is this young lassie?"

"My patient. Lily this is Montgomery Scott. Scotty this is Lily." Bones introduced them gruffly.

"Pleasure." Lily said while trying to keep away from the strange man. His breath smelled.

"Pleasure is all mine, lassie." The Scotsman said with a grin.

"Well, that's enough fun for today. I had hoped to show you the observation deck, but it would probably be better to show you when your eyesight has fully recovered." Bones helped her back to the medical bay, she was walking slower and slower as they went farther.

Lily collapsed on her bed, quickly getting underneath the covers. This ship was SO cold.

"How long until I regain my sight Doctor McCoy?"

"Please, call don't call me that. I hate formalities. How about Leo or Bones. Jim made up the nickname of Bones the day I met him."

"As you wish… Leo."

"I suspect by tomorrow morning, Miss Lily." He said while running his gadgets over her eyes.

"I'll be right back." The Doctor said after a moment of thought. He came back moments later.

"This should help your eyes heal a bit faster." Bones said wielding a hypo, which he injected into her arm.

"It's loaded with the essential vitamins that help with eyesight." He explained.

Both their stomachs began to rumble, so Bones used a replicator to make him a sandwich and her a bowl of soup. Lily ate it quickly, thankful for the warmth the creamy soup provided.

It was in fact a slow day for the medical team. Even the CMO had literally nothing to do, so he told Lily stories of his dysfunctional family. They were highly amusing. But Lily wanted some time to herself, so she feigned sleepiness. And it worked, McCoy excused himself saying he had work to do.

She twirled one of her locks between her fingers and thought to herself when the last time she showered was. Several hundred years ago? Maybe a little passed due.

There was a shower at the end of the room she was in, she felt her way over, careful not to trip on anything. She could barely make out two bottles of something and figured it was to wash your hair with. There was also a brand new bar of soap, she was glad to know that some things were the same even if they were on different planets.

Making sure there was a robe in the shower, she closed the door and flicked a switch that turned the light on. It didn't help much.

Lily turned the water on then peeled off her clothes and threw them in a dry corner. She stuck her hand in the stream to test out the temperature, it was _really_ cold. She messed with the buttons until she found one that changed the temperature and made it just to her liking and jumped in.

* * *

Lily woke up feeling refreshed and was delighted to see she could actually _see_.

She was given an old fashioned eye test, where she had read random letters from across the room

"Alright you, Kirk has been pestering me nonstop, I think you are well enough for your questioning."

"Why do you make it sound like I did something wrong?"

"I didn't say that, and you didn't do anything wrong. Starfleet is just curious…and probably a little nervous. They probably just want to know if you are on our side, if your race was far more advanced than we were hundreds of years ago… well I guess we are about to see."

McCoy led Lily to the ships conference room; she no longer needed his assistance to move about. Everyone was already in their seats in the conference room.

Kirk introduced everyone who was present first. Lily already met Spock, Scott, McCoy, and Kirk. The new faces consisted of Nyota, and the security chief, Mark.

"First things first, what is your full name and rank upon the Imperial?"

"Admiral Liliaceae Terell, commanding officer of the Imperial I." Kirks eye almost popped out of their sockets. Spock must not have told him her title.

"What was your home planet named, and what were the coordinates?"

"Captain, this information is in the data you retrieved from my ship."

"Repeat it for the record please."

"The planet was called Lyridia, it was the only planet in the solar system surrounding Vela, the star that had gone supernova."

"How technology advanced would you say your planet was?"

"Well the Imperial I was our first and only starship, others were being built. My parents were the rulers of our quadrant, and they were deeply interested in the search of space."

Kirk asked many questions of the planets technology to see how far along they were at the time. Then asked a few questions of their history. For Lily it was quite boring.

"Well," Kirk stood up and stretched, "I'm glad that's over." They had been talking for about an hour and a half.

"Bones, would you say Lily is well enough to be allowed her own quarters?"

"Aye captain. She is well enough to be signed off by my standards."

"Leo, would you mind showing me the observation deck now?"

"Why of course not." Bones had a soft spot for this one. It was plain as day.

Kirk tried, really he did, to keep a small smirk from appearing on his face, but he failed miserably. Unfortunately Bones caught it and returned it with a glare that said 'Keep that big mouth of yours shut or there are several hypos with your name on them in the medical bay.' The nonverbal threat worked, because Lily and McCoy left for the observation deck without a word from the Captain.

"What was that about?" Lily questioned.

Bones sighed. "Jim…well I guess you can say is a bit of a womanizer. In the south where I was brought up, we were old fashioned. A couple had better been married before they did the evil deed. And Jim just likes poking fun…all the time. So I threaten him with Hypos."

"Why do they scare him so?"

"I might inject him a little harder than everyone else." Bones smirked.

"What about Commander Spock?" She questioned.

"What about him?"

"Why is he so…reserved?"

"Oh he isn't reserved, but he is a Vulcan and that is just the way they are. They are taught to suppress their emotions, to rely only on logic."

Suppress their emotions? Lily let that sink in.

"But, how do you live without emotion? Isn't that like taking away your humanity?"

"Spock can act like a robot sometimes. But he is half human, and every great once in a while it shows." The pair had reached the observation deck just then. The Imperial I, what was left of it, was in plain view.

Lily was practically pressing her face against the glass she was so close. The former glory that was once the Imperial I was in ruins.

"I can only imagine what she looked like before the Klingons attacked."

"She was incredible, truly a sight to behold." They were interrupted by a communicator.

"Medical bay to McCoy."

"McCoy here, what is it Nurse?"

"There was an incident in engineering, we have seven injured."

"I'll be right there."

"I'm sorry Lily, but duty calls. I'll have someone come escort you to your new room."

"Thank you Leo."

Lily had become totally zoned out with memories of her ship that she didn't notice when someone had entered the observation deck. This person didn't make themselves known for quite a while either.

There was something she had kept from everyone, and that was her talent. She was a telekinetic. Without thinking, she used that power to rotate her ship so she could inspect all of the exterior damage.

"Fascinating."

Uh oh.

* * *

Little cliffy... What did you guys thing?

Reviews make the plot bunnies bounce around with good ideas :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I really loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys love it as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC

* * *

Lily spun around quickly, it was Spock. He was standing just a couple yards behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?!" She said a bit terrified.

"Seven minutes and forty-eight seconds." He said evenly.

Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as she tried to speak. She eyed the doorway a few times, weighing her chance of running past Spock.

"There is nowhere to run." He added to her thought process. Well damn, he was right. Where could she run to on a ship? Option two, swear him to secrecy.

"Promise me you will not say anything about what you just saw."

She carefully close enough to him that their toes were almost touching, his dark eyes were staring right through her.

"Please." She gave him her best puppy eyes. He wasn't budging.

"Information kept from the Captain concerning the safety of a Starfleet vessel is against regulation."

"Commander, I have nothing against anyone on this ship, I give you my word that I will not harm anyone aboard the Enterprise."

Spock gave no response. Lily tried avoiding option three.

"Please Commander, you don't understand. On my planet, talents were common amongst my people, but it was dangerous to have one as powerful as mine. Power corrupts, and people with it hunger for more. If word reached the wrong ears of what my species was capable of we were abducted and taken to other planets. Out of hundreds, only a handful came back and were able to tell the tale. They were treated like animals, like lab rats. Only the strong survived. I would rather keep what they did to survive to myself."

Still no response. Time for a different approach?

"Spock you were in my head, you know I am not a violent person." She pleaded.

"Not a violent person, no, but dangerous."

"Alright, I'll put it a different way. If word does get out, I'll tell you what _will_ happen. Someone will hire some scientists who will have no problem running all kinds of tests on me. But I will have a problem with it. And they will have a problem with me having a problem. I _will_ defend myself. But I would rather it not come to that because I do value life. And any deaths will be on your hands because you could have prevented it."

Minutes passed while neither of them said a word. Spock was having an internal conflict, he knew he should follow regulation. But if he told the captain, he would no doubt tell the federation. And that was where the trouble would start without a doubt. She was also the last member of her species, she was a precious life form in the eyes of a scientist. And that is how Spock saw her.

"I give you my word that I will not speak of this."

"Thank you." She practically jumped on him when she wrapped her arms around him and sighed in relief. Spock stiffened even more, if that were possible.

When she released him, she noticed a different look in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Would you like to go to your guest quarters, Admiral?"

"Yes, and don't call me that please, I don't feel like an Admiral anymore." With her ship dead, her crew dead, and her world dead she didn't feel like anything at the moment.

"Very well." He agreed and led her to her new room.

Spock steered her through some familiar and new parts of the ship. They ended up just above the medical bay. The room itself wasn't nearly as nice as her old ones on her own ship, but they were nice enough. No complaints. She plopped herself onto the bed and folded her hands behind her head.

Spock waited in the door frame, watching her with his dark eyes.

"You can come in, Commander." He reluctantly stepped forward a few steps.

Lily deliberated before asking him a question. "I have been wanting to ask someone. But…I was wondering if I could go to the Imperial and gather any of my belongings, if there were any."

"The room where we found you was indeed intact, but permission from the Captain is required. I will, no doubt, see him soon enough and ask him of your request."

"Kirk to Spock." Speak of the devil.

"Yes Captain?"

"I need you. My quarters, Asap."

"Aye captain." He closed his communicator.

"Thank you again. You know, Dr. McCoy seems to be wrong about you."

"Indeed?"

"Mmmhmm, he said that you are like a robot, but I disagree. You remind me of my closest friend. Quiet, but quite" she paused and looked away. "You know what, never mind. You need to go to the Captain."

Spock just continued to stare at her for another moment before he left without another word. Spock's brain had the vision of Lily sprawled on her bed with her curls splayed around her head, burned into his mind. He had to clear his mind before he saw the captain.

* * *

Kirk had sent the interview to Starfleet as promised, along with all the medical data McCoy had gathered in the last few days. He was honestly surprised when he received a reply in less than two hours. Nyota had notified him that Starfleet had sent a message for a private conversation with himself and his first officer. Curious as to what it may be, Jim marched on down to his quarters before grabbing his communicator to tell Spock he was needed.

"Captain Kirk, good to see you as always. Is this line secure?" Admiral Marcus was speaking to him live, with Pike standing to his right.

"Yes sir. Good to see you too." Spock chose this moment to stroll in with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Mr. Spock, how are you?" Pike was glad to see his old first officer.

"I am well Admiral." Spock spoke evenly, he took his place to the right of Jim who was sitting at his desk.

"I'm just going to come out and say it Kirk, we have reason to believe that Miss Terell is dangerous, and we are ordering you to return to Starfleet headquarters immediately. We wish to question her further and run more tests, we know almost nothing of her race."

"Admirals, I have found nothing dangerous about her, she could become quite the asset to the federation with the right guidance." Jim interjected,

"Kirk for once shut up and do as you are told." Marcus interjected. Pike just looked at them both with an apologetic look and ended the feed.

"Well, I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that. I mean she's just a girl. She's harmless."

"Indeed. I do not believe that Starfleet has Miss Terell's best interests in mind, only their own. However, I have no doubt that she will not allow said tests. "

"What's that supposed to mean? Did she tell you something? Spill."

"Miss Terell has expressed an interest of returning to her ship and recovering her belonging."

"Don't change the subject Spock."

"I cannot comment on the matter."

"Well we are days away from Earth, what's another hour or two? In fact, why don't you go with her Spock?"

"Captain?"

"Well, I am sure she would not want to go alone, and McCoy is busy at the moment." Spock didn't respond, just folded his hands behind his back.

Kirk sighed loudly, he was greatly troubled. He did not want Starfleet to get their hands on this woman. He could only imagine what they wanted to do. Maybe she was hiding something? He eyed his first officer…Yup, he was definitely up to something. He had that look…the one that looked like all the others but ya know. Kirk could read people, even an expressionless Vulcan.

"Spock you can tell her she has permission and she can beam aboard whenever she wants and we are in no rush." Spock bowed his head in affirmation and left.

Spock returned to Lily's guest quarters.

"The captain has given permission for you to beam aboard the Imperial I, I shall be accompanying you."

Her eyes brightened. "Can we go now?"

"Whatever time suits you."

She stood up, "Lead the way Commander." Spock led them both to the transporter room where two suits awaited them. They beamed directly to her quarters.

It looked so…dead. She used to have several plants, all that was left was their broken pots and dirt strew across the floor. It sounded dead and it even smelled dead. Her desk was on its side, crushing the legs of the chair. And Spock just stood there, watching her carefully. She went over to her closet, it was intact. Spare uniforms, informal wear and most importantly, her collection of shoes. She took all of it. It seemed like anything that wasn't in the closet perished. Even her photographs, she couldn't tell which was which.

"How is my bridge? Is it accessible?" She questioned the Vulcan.

"Affirmative."

They left her belongings in a pile in her room and ventured off in the direction of the bridge.

She sighed when the made it, it was completely ruined. Her chair was still standing upright, she made her way over the debris to take a last seat. It fell backwards as she did so.

"Let me tell you Spock, there isn't _anything_ like losing _everything_." She was getting emotional and it was making her mad. "Let's get out of here." She said, and Spock nodded heading out. She pressed some buttons and entered her passcode before hurrying to the rest of her things.

The engraved plate with her title and the ship's name was the only thing she took from the rest of the ship.

"Oh…you might want to tell the captain to get a safe distance away when we beam aboard." A few security officers helped bring her things to her new room.

"Did you find anyone besides me?" She asked Spock, as they both entered the Enterprises Bridge.

"…Affirmative. Just one. He was brought to the morgue."

The Imperial I self-destructed. She watched it blow, she watched the last of her past life be blown apart. Just like her home. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Spock…I'll be right back."

Without a word, Jim helped Lily back to her room. He understood. Jesus, if he watched the Enterprise go down he'd probably cry like a baby, go to a bar, get shit-faced then go home and sleep for a week.

She stumbled into her room and fell face first into her pillow. She didn't plan on moving for a long time.

On the bridge, Spock was having a dilemma of his own. The Enterprise was headed to headquarters. Awaiting them was Admiral Marcus, a human being that Spock did not care for. And if a Vulcan didn't like someone, that was kind of a big deal. To make matters worse, Marcus had plans for the very person who did not want anything to do with him. And Spock did not want to know what would happen of Marcus did get his hands on her. It would not end well for either.

* * *

Well? Pleeeeease leave your thoughts in the comments. I really want to know what you guys think and what you want to happen.

Also I need ideas for the next chapters, school is draining the creative side of me.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the wait guys. I really just want to get to the good stuff but I had to figure out a way to get there.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC

Enjoy

* * *

The Enterprise was approximately seventy-two hours from Earth.

At the end of Spocks shift, he went to his rooms. No detours this time. Thankfully Nyota was not waiting for him. He quickly checked his PADD before he meditated for the night. Nyota was scheduled for bridge duty for another four hours, no unexpected interruptions from her for at least that amount of time. There was also a message from his father. That was strange. He and his father had not spoken in months.

He opened it up, it was a video message. "Spock, contact me immediately. I have felt something quite strange." And that was the end of the transition. Strange, But not unlike his father, short and to the point.

Spock opened a communication frequency to his father's new home on New Vulcan. Sarek answered immediately.

"My son, has something happened to you recently? I have felt an alteration in our link."

"I have not noticed anything father."

"Has your relationship with Nyota changed? Have you melded with her?"

"Negative. It would be accurate to say that our relationship is almost at an end."

"Indeed? This does not explain the disturbance. Have you mind-melded with anyone within the past four days?"

"…Affirmative." He answered hesitantly.

There was a lengthy pause. "I wish to speak with you, face to face. When will an appropriate time arrive?"

"We are destined for Earth in Sixty-five hours."

"I have an appointment with one of the Earth ambassadors in forty, if time permits, we need to talk. Live long and prosper, Spock."

"Peace and long life, father."

Sixty-four hours until arrival of destination Earth.

"Get up. GET UP. Lily you've been in that bed for a whole day, you need to get up." Lily's face was smashed against the pillow she had been hugging for a whole day.

She turned on her side and grumbled at him.

"What's that stuff you got smudged on your face?"

She looked at him with big red watery eyes.

"Who gave you chocolate?"

"Jim."

"Oh its Jim now?" Lily shoved her face back in her pillow.

"I don't think so." Bones walked over and yanked her blanket off. He got a whine of protest in response.

"Don't give me that. Get your Ass out of bed _now_."

"I used to like you, you know that right?"

"Yea yea, you'll thank me later."

"Don't hold your breath."

"C'mon kid, there is a nice hot plate of waffles with your name on it in the cafeteria." Bones discovered her weakness for waffles, with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. It was almost like having dessert for breakfast. But she was having it for lunch.

She perked up a bit.

"Waffles?"

"Mmmhmm, and you're only getting them if you GET UP."

"Hhhhhhh, fine." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her toes hit the floor and she flinched. Too bad there wasn't heated floors as well. With help, she had changed the temperature settings in her quarters. For once she didn't feel like she was going to freeze to death on this ship.

Fortunately, the waffles made her feel light-years better. But now what? She was on a ship with absolutely nothing to do.

"What do you do on this ship for fun?" Lily called out. She was bored. Really bored. She was swinging her legs from the biobed she we currently lounging on.

"Paperwork." Bones called back from the office. Where he was doing paperwork.

"What do you do when there is nothing to do and you have finished all your paperwork?" She had jumped down and was leaning against the doorframe in his office.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Jim had a little too much to drink and he declared an epic game of tag…Fifteen minutes later seven people had showed up in my med bay. Apparently they were tackling instead of tagging."

"Sounds…fun? Had too much of what to drink?"

"Scotty's whiskey."

Lily gave him a blank stare.

"Oh no, don't tell me they didn't have alcohol on your planet." He stopped typing and finally looked up.

"Alcohol?" She raised an eyebrow.

Later that day, well more like evening, Bones introduced Lily to the joys and wonders of alcohol. That was probably the worst idea he had ever come up with.

She was a giggly drunk. An obnoxious giggly drunk, and it was giving Bones a headache. Surprisingly, for a first time drinker, she could actually drink a lot. It was around midnight when he sent her to bed.

She was extremely proud of herself that she remembered her way back to her quarters. Leo offered to lead her back, but she declined. She was rounding the last corner when she slammed into a hard body. Lily would have fell flat on the floor if the person she ran into did not catch her. It just so happened that it was Spock. His hands grasped her upper arms to keep her vertical. It made her head swim. Everything was spinning.

"Spock! …Commander, sorry. Umm." Where was she going? Her brain wasn't functioning right.

"Are you well Miss Terell?" His tone was so empty of emotion. Well, more than usual. But his hands, they were just so warm against her skin.

"Yes. I feel great! Better then great. Leo gave me something he called alcohol. And it's Amazing." She waved her arms dramatically, or at least tried to. Her arms were being restricted from movement. Spock immediately let go once he realized he was still touching her.

"Indeed?"

"Uh, yes." She flushed, he was still holding onto her arms.

"I am assuming you were on your way back to your quarters?"

"I think so…" It sounded about right. Spock steered her toward her quarters with a hand on her shoulder, and walked with her until they paused at her door.

"Commander, are you alright? You seem a bit off." He sighed. For someone who hardly knew him, she was quite perceptive.

"I am.. I am well, thank you." She tilted her head, not believing him. But not pushing further.

"Okay, well thank you." She gave him a good night peck on the cheek and staggered into her room. What? She was drunk. And she could have sworn his ears turned a faint green color before he had time to leave.

Lily fell face first into her mattress and passed out.

Spock wasn't in the best of moods just before then. He had went back to the bridge to request to speak to Nyota later on just to find that she was not at her station. Spock then headed toward her quarters to see if she was well. But before he even requested entrance he heard heavy breathing and her door was thumping rhythmically.

That did it. He figured now was as good a time as any. He typed in his password to override the lock on the door. It opened to reveal the Chief security Officer and Nyota with half their clothes on and a layer of perspiration on their skin. They had fallen to the ground.

"Spock?! I…"

"Lieutenant Uhura, you were scheduled for bridge duty until 23:00. Lieutenant Williams, I believe you are also scheduled for duty." Nyota had expected to hear a cold or angry voice from Spock. She heard neither, she heard no emotion.

Nyota and Mark both glanced at each other. They were is deep shit. Uhura was pleading with Spock with her eyes. Spock ignored this.

"I will be writing reports and submitting them to Starfleet. I would advise both of you to return to your stations." Both Lieutenants scrambled around for the articles of clothing that had been strewn across the room.

"Lieutenant, I am truly disappointed."

"Spock, I'm so-"

"I am your commanding officer and you will refer to me as such Lieutenant." With that he left to his quarters.

Nyota couldn't help but get choked up and teary eyes as she dragged her feet back to the bridge.

But after his little run in with Miss Terell his mood was a bit better.

Fifty hours until arrival of destination Earth.

Around noon the next day, Bones woke her up. Again.

"What the hell did you do to me? My heaaaaaaaaad." Lily's head felt like it was going to explode.

"You're telling me." He said with his own grimace.

"Don't talk so loud." Lily whispered.

"I have a secret remedy that will help. C'mon." He led them down to the med bay where a pot of coffee was waiting for them.

"What's in it?" She sniffed her mug cautiously. It didn't smell like the coffee she had with Bones the past few mornings.

"Just shut up and drink it. It'll help, I promise."

"You know," She took a sip. "I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you in the first place."

"Oh don't go blaming me. I told you at least seven times that you had enough shots." She didn't remember any of that. She chose not to comment on the matter.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Well? Only a few more hours until the real fun begins.

Any suggestions? I could sure use them.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own my OC :)

Thirty-six hours until arrival of destination Earth.

"Does this ship have any kind of training room or anything?" Lily asked Leo. She felt like she was going a bit insane with all her pent up energy. She ended up sleeping off what Leo had called a hangover.

"Yup, it's in the lower decks, just a few floors beneath yours." She had gone back to the medical bay. She had nothing else to do.

"Can I use it?"

"I don't see why not."

She found it easily. It was pretty much directly under her quarters.

Lily spotted Spock running on a strange machine on the far side of the gym. He was wearing black sweats and the regulation black undershirt. He looked pretty good in it to, if she said so herself.

One of the female security personal was sparring with a male counterpart. She was defending herself quite well. In a matter of minutes she took down her opponent. The helmsman was currently using the computer as a fencing partner. And other crew she had never seen before were using the various equipment.

Back home, Lily had been trained in self-defense. She hated the idea of being helpless. And she was in charge of the hundreds who worked on her ship. So being able to fight without the use of her power was a good idea. There were numerous types of defensive classes, she took the hand to hand combat and then took fencing for fun.

She became quite good with hand to hand. Then Alec, who had been trained as a Guard taught her what he knew of the offensive side. The sparred against each other religiously to keep themselves fit and lethal and just for fun. Lily mentioned this to no one. She liked having the upper hand in any type of situation.

There was a replicator near the entrance that had training clothes. She had some shorts made out of the jersey material and just a regular black tank-top. The changing rooms and showers were on either side of the entrance one for males and females.

First things first, a good stretch, then a little warm up. She used something called an elliptical to do so. She figured a mile would do. She wanted to learn more about the art of fencing. It was something she knew Alec was good at, but he never had the time to teach her. Her class was a very basic one.

She went over to the helmsmen and watched him defeat the computerized opponent.

"That is some fancy footwork you have there." She commented.

"Thanks. Uh, sorry I don't believe we have met before."

"Lily Terell."

"Lily… You wouldn't happen to be the Lyridian we picked up from the dead ship?"

"That's me." She sighed.

"Apologies. I am the Helmsmen, Lieutenant Hiakru Sulu."

Unbeknownst to Lily, Spock had been watching her. Out of curiosity he told himself.

Sulu had offered to teach her what he knew of fencing, which looked to be quite a lot. Lily agreed, and they started. Sulu had the computer replicate two matching black fighting sticks made of a light weight metal.

Sulu was about to explain the basics, how to hold it, basic defensive techniques, but Lily basically told him to skip it, she knew already new that. She was a hands on learner and she wanted to start fighting.

Hikaru started off easy, gauging her skill level. Lily was doing the same. Testing the waters.

He was pretty good, so she stepped in up a notch, but she did not expect to win. She was disappointed when she did. She did not realize how slow human reflexes were.

"Wow, I thought you said you were a beginner?" He said out of breath. "You should challenge the computer? You can change the difficulty levels, and it learns and makes itself better to give you more of a challenge as you become better. But I want to thank you, I learned a thing or two." Sulu had bridge duty and had to leave.

Lily gave him her thanks and programmed the computer for her desired settings.

From across the room, Spock watched her fight against the computer program. Her reflexes appeared to mirror that of a Vulcan along with her strength. He had no doubt that she was stronger than a human male. She defeated the computer with a swift decapitation. She had enough of that, it was more fun to fight against a real person. Lily changed and left the gymnasium.

Spock would have to spar with her himself. He wanted to know the full extent of her abilities. He was curious.

Twenty- eight hours until destination Earth

Lily found herself back in the med bay. Bones was doing some paperwork or something on his PADD, in other words she was bored out of her mind and he wasn't helping.

"Leo." No response.

"Leooooo."

"LEO."

"What do you want kid." Bones sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Seriously kid, how old are you?"

She cocked her head thinking. "Depending how you look at it either twenty-one or three hundred and twenty-one."

Bones was shaking his head, he was having a tough time imaging her as an admiral of a starship.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Home."

"Earth?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you know why?"

"Sorry kid, that's a question you'll have to ask Jim. I'm just a doctor." Lily sighed.

Twenty hours until they were home.

Jim Kirk's shift just ended, and he was starving. Jim and his first officer walked down to the cafeteria for some food. They found Lily and Bones at their own table chowing down.

"Hey guys." Kirk greeted them. But didn't get a verbal answer because the two were happily stuffing their faces.

"Jesus, you would think you hadn't eaten in a week."

"Jim, we both know you eat twice as much as any normal human being at every meal. I don't want to hear it." Bones said pointedly, the plate in front of Kirk could feed three adults.

"Oh, and Lily has a question to ask you."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to munch on her food. Way to put her on the spot.

"Well," She swallowed the piece of steak she was chewing. "Why are we going to your home planet? And, what's going to happen to me when we get there?" She asked, then took another piece of meat.

"We have an order from Starfleet to immediately return to Earth. And I honestly have no idea."

Well that shed some light, Lily thought to herself sarcastically. She noticed Spock hadn't touched his food.

"That's comforting." Then Spock pushed his untouched plate away, stood and left. He definitely knew something. And Lily was going to get it out of him. But how? She finished her plate and followed the Vulcan.

She found him back in the gymnasium. "Is something wrong Spock?"

He didn't answer.

"…Did you tell anyone about…?"

"Negative. When the Captain requested my presence, he was about to speak with two admirals from Starfleet. Jim had been directed to send all known information about you and your planet to headquarters. That was why he needed to question you as soon as possible. Starfleet was anxious."

"But, there shouldn't have been any details about mine or my people's abilities anywhere on my ship. We always made sure of that. And my medical reports, they couldn't have had anything about that either. So why do they need to see me?"

"I do not know."

"Speculations?"

"Your planet is not the only one where its inhabitants had special talents. My theory is that your tests are similar with that of a species with abnormal abilities. Starfleet most likely wants to see if you are or not capable of such."

"That's some speculation." She sighed. This is exactly the sort of thing she was hoping to avoid.

Well, they were in the exercise room. "How good are you at fencing?" She asked, smiling.

"Adequate."

It was getting late. Most of the crew had cleared out and went to their rooms. Spock looked a little green. She wasn't the only one who was getting a workout. Neither had unhanded the other, they were perfectly matched. Lily even tried some more creative moves, to throw him off. But it didn't work. He was a skilled fighter.

Minutes passed and still, no one had gained the upper hand. But both of their bodies were starting to tire. Spock was surprised to say the least. She was stronger than the average human male. She was as strong as himself, maybe stronger.

And apparently Vulcans didn't have sweat glands because Spock had just a tinge of green in his cheeks while she was glittering with perspiration. But they were getting sloppy. Lily tripped over her own feet and fell into Spock effectively knocking him into the wall. He dropped his sword and his arms immediately went up to steady her. Their eyes locked, and Spock kissed her.

Spock kissed her. And not just a peck on the lips, it was heated and delicious. Lily's hands weaved themselves into his hair automatically while Spocks hands left her upper arms and slithered down to her lower back.

As quickly as it started it ended. Lily was breathless and a little dazed.

"My apologies." Spock said without looking at her. He left quickly.

'What just happened?'

Lily changed back into her normal clothes and made her way back to her room, extremely confused. She passed a pissed looking Nyota on the way.

Spock didn't even bother changing until after the shower he took in his room. His emotion were going haywire. He desperately needed to meditate.

Ten hours until the Enterprise was home.

Everyone was getting excited. The atmosphere was definitely lighting up. Lily went over to the 'library' on the ship. It was just a cozy room with PADD's lying on the side tables next to the couches and chairs that were so comfortable they could put you to sleep. These PADD's were loaded with any sort of reading material you can think of. Lily chose to read some early Earth history.

She did fall asleep reading in that room, relaxing on a couch. The next thing she knew there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up kid. We are almost there."

"Hmmm?"

"Home."

"Your home."

"Hey, that's not fair. Just enjoy it for what it is. Fresh air, solid ground, blue skies…."

"I get it Leo. I get it."

"Then get up. I don't know when we will be heading back out. Hell I don't even know if you'll be coming with us. Now there's an odd thought. I don't think I like it….Any ways go pack your stuff. We are going to have some fun."

They had finally reached Earth. The crew was happy to be home. The Enterprise was orbiting Earth while the crew was either being beamed or shuttled down. They called it shore leave.

Lily took a breath of the fresh air. It didn't feel much different from Lyrida. Leo was right. She would enjoy this.

Leo was especially happy. He was going to Visit his daughter. He had invited Lily to come along, but Kirk interjected saying that she was requested at HQ.

Spock and Jim escorted her there. She wasn't sure why she needed two though. And Spock hadn't spoken a word to her since they kissed.

Lily had an uneasy feeling about this. But she kept unusually quiet. Observing the surroundings looking for a way out if need be.

She was lead to an office where Admiral Marcus was waiting for them.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock it's great to see you."

"Likewise." Kirk responded, Spock did not say a word. But that wasn't surprising to Marcus, he really didn't talk much, to him at least.

"And you must be the only surviving Lyridian, Lily Terell."

"It would appear so." She said evenly.

"Alexander Marcus, I am very pleased to meet you." She wished she could say the same.

"Kirk, Spock, you are dismissed." Reluctantly, they left.

"Please, have a seat, Admiral." Marcus took his own seat when the door had closed.

"I went over the report Jim sent, and I would like to ask a few questions myself."

"Okay…"

"I know the Enterprises database did not have much of any information of your planet, but we have more information here. And I was reading about Lyridia and how it was an advanced planet considering its age. Could you explain how your people had become so technologically advanced in so little time?"

"I guess you could say our scientists and engineers were some of the finest in the galaxy. They were not restricted in exploring unknown territories. Our culture embraced change, we loved taking a step in different directions. I had done some reading about your planet before landing, and it seemed that your people were not as, I guess you can say open minded."

"Yes, I guess you are correct. We had many limitations. What about your people? How did they differ from humans?" She raised an eyebrow at this. Couldn't he tell by just looking at her? A passerby would think her to be human.

"Well, from what I have seen from the people of the Enterprise, we are very much alike."

"Doctor McCoy's report said that you were unable to see when you were first brought onto the Enterprise."

"Yes, it came back after a few days. I guess being asleep for hundreds of years does that to a person." She thought that was a stupid question. And she was starting to dislike this man.

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm. For someone who was asleep for hundreds of years, you seem to be adapting to your new environment quite well."

"I guess…"

"Would you be willing to submit to an examination to test your strength?"

"I don't see why I would need to. I am sure Dr. McCoy's report is adequate."

"His medical report is. But you are the only one left of your race, and we are curious. It wouldn't take more than an hour or two of your time."

"If I must."

"Good. For the meantime, I will have a room on the campus prepared for you to use as you wish. We can get this over and done with tomorrow morning, if that is alright with you?"

"What time?"

"08:00 hours? I'll have someone escort you there tomorrow morning."

"I guess I will see you then." Lily got up to leave.

"I suggest you get some sleep, the trainer will not go easy on you." The Starfleet admiral said with almost a smirk.

* * *

AN: I was super tired when I read through this for mistakes, so if you find any, let me know. Also, I am sorry about the delay. I hope it was worth the wait.

Review!


End file.
